The specification relates to providing an implementation decision for how to implement an update for an Advanced Driver Assistance System of a vehicle.
Vehicle control systems are becoming increasingly popular. One example of a vehicle control system is an Advanced Driver Assistance System (“ADAS system” if singular, “ADAS systems” if plural).
Proper functioning of ADAS systems depends on the availability of function updates which modify the functionality provided by the ADAS systems.